minionki_rozrabiajafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gru
Gru Gru w I części był złoczyńcą, który chciał ukraść księżyc lecz by jego plan się udał zaadoptował trzy siostry z domu dziecka: Edith, Margo i Agnes. W II części produkuje dżemy i żelki. Pewnego razu podczas urodzin Agnes porywa go agentka Ligii Anty-przestępczej i dyrektor tej agencji prosi go o pomoc w rozwiązaniu zagadki. Na początku nie chciał ale potem podjął wyzwanie. Przydzielili mu agentkę Lucy Wilde. Podczas całej tej współpracy Gru zakochał się w partnerce. Gdy porwał ją winny tej afery Eduardo Perez znany jako El Macho uratował ją i po paru latach poślubił ją. Młodość Gru miał smutną przeszłość. Chciał być na księżycu lecz mama jego wyśmiewała i ignorowała. Nikt go w klasie nie lubił wymyślili, że jeżeli kogoś dotknie to przeniesie na tą osobę "Gruwsiki" Kariera przestępcza i minionki Gru był niemiłym człowiekiem. Liczyło się dla niego by było o nim głośno więc postanowił ukraść księżyc ze swoim przyjacielem doktorem Nikczemniukiem. Bank zła nie chciał udzielić kredytu bez pokazania zmniejszacza. Gru wraz ze swoimi minionkami których miał setki w tajnym laboratorium wykrada agencji rządowej ten przyrząd. Niestety Vector Perkins również złoczyńca mu go wykrada. Dostać się do jego kryjówki było trudne więc adoptował trzy sierotki żeby pod pretekstem sprzedawanie ciastek dały mu paczką z androidami, które zrobią wejście dla Gru i jego dwóch minionków. Bank jednak mu nie dal mu pieniędzy. On i jego armia małych, żółtych ludzików zbierają we własnym zakresie szukać pieniędzy. Gdy doktor Nikczemniuk budował rakietę zauważył, że Margo, Edith, i Agnes go rozpraszają zadzwonił po pannę Hattie by je zabrała do domu dziecka. Gru załamany wyrusza na księżyc, zmniejsza go i zabiera. Zorientował się, że może zdąży na występ dziewczynek więc jak najszybciej mógł leciał w stroną teatru. Nie zdążył ale znalazł kartkę z informacją, że Vector porwał je i potrzebują pomocy. W zamian za dzieci porywacz chciał księżyc. On jednak nie dotrzymał słowa i ich nie wypuścił. Księżyc zaczął rosnąć więc sierotki i Vector byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Gru jednak je uratował, a księżyc wrócił na miejsce zabierając Vectora ze sobą. Dziewczyny wróciły do domu Gru i zmieniły jego serce czym zakończyły jego karierę przestępczą. Dalsze losy Gru stał się dobrym człowiekiem choć jeszcze do końca nie pozbył się nieuprzejmości. Zaczął produkować ochydne dżemy i żelki. Gdy odbywały się urodziny malutkiej Agnes razi go prądem agentka Ligii Anty-przestępczej Lucy Wilde. Szef tej agencji pan Barania Pupa namawia go do zdemaskowania przestępcy, który ukradł serum. Były złoczyńca odmawia. Gdy wrócił do laboratorium czekała go zła niespodzianka. Doktor Nikczemniuk chce nadal być przestępcą i odszedł od produkcji. Po namyśle Gru jednak przystaje na propozycję szukania przestępcy. Wraz z Lucy udawają właścicieli cukierni, którą odwiedza meksykanin Eduardo Perez. Nowy szpieg myśli, że to nie żyjący już złoczyńca działający 20 lat temu złoczyńca El Macho. Nikt mu nie wierzy. Szukają w perułkarni "Klub włosa Orzeł". Wykryli tam ślady serum. Gru dowiaduje się, że jego współpracownica wyjeżdża do Francji. Gru jest załamany. Uświadomił sobie, że się w niej zakochał. Podczas uroczystości organizowanej w meksykańskiej knajpce Eduarda Gru szpiegował go i trafił do jego laboratorium. Okazało się, że Gru miał rację bo on upozorował swoją śmierć jako El Macho i, że doktor Nikczemniuk pracuje z nim. Tymczasem Lucy w trakcie lotu nie może zapomnieć o Gru więc wyskakuje z samolotu i marzy by być z nim. Gru dostaje złą wiadomość od doktora. El Macho porwał jego miłość. Próbuje ją uratować. Pomaga mu Nikczemniuk, który jednak chciał pomóc byłemu współpracownikowi. Jednak Eduardo chciał wysłać do wulkanu, w którym żekomo zginął wysłać Lucy. Gru temu zapobiega. Mija pare lat i Gru wraz z Lucy stają na ślubnym kobiercu. Kategoria:Postacie